fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/II/Cypress Carnation
hi im Loona Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? She's both Polyglot and Telepath. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Uhhhhhhh 88% for her Polyglot skills 90% for Telepath skills 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She knows a lot. She reads lots of books and regularly trains her abilities after school. Her mother(before the disaster happened) would privately tutor her and make her study the history of Telepathy. She'd also frequently try to provoke Cypress into breaking into her mind or have her shield her thoughts from her to train her ability(she values the ability Telepath over Polyglot). 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Her mom's a Polyglot and Telepath, her dad's a Vanisher. Both are very skilled and experienced in their abilities. 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Her parents never considered teaching Cypress skills, but Cypress is naturally good at Outward Channeling and Telekinesis. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Her least favorite subject, but stills gets grades around 93%. *'Alchemy' She's not too fond of Alchemy, but at least she can stand it. She finds Alchemy the hardest out of all her classes and barely gets around 91%. *'Elementalism' She loves this class. Might not be her favorite, but she sure does pass this subject with flying colors. In finals, her grades are usually around 95%. *'Elvin History' Ughhhhh Doesn't hate it but gosh she can't help but fall asleep during this period. Although it's so boring, she manages to get A-(90%). *'Metaphysics' She's okay with it, I guess. Last year she passed with 96%. *'Multispeciesial Studies' Cypress has kind of like a love-hate relationship with Multispeciesial Studies. On some days she absolutely loves it, on other days she just dreads this class. Despite that, she's aware of how important this class is and pays lots of attention to the mentor. She scores around 95% during Finals. *'Physical Education' She likes it...I guess. I mean it's fun, but not that useful in her opinion. She passes the subject with 97% and considers it as a fun, little break from other subjects. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Oh she loves this period. All her previous mentors love her passionate and ambitious personality, and this class isn't that challenging for her. Although she sometimes gets too excited and acts more like a teacher than a student, she's a star student who passes her class effortlessly with 100%. *'The Universe' Y e s She loves it. She's an overachiever, and this subject is her favorite subject among all her classes. Always get 99% or 100%. Always. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DFAA/II